villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Patriot (Cooties)
Patriot (born September 11, 2008), is the secondary antagonist of the 2014 live action film Cooties. He is a school boy in fourth-grade Ft. Chicken Elementary School. He is one of the first children to become infected with the food-borne virus that transforms children into zombie-like monsters. He was portrayed by Cooper Roth. Biography Patriot was dropped off at Ft. Chicken Elementary on the same day that substitute teacher Clint Hadson arrived to teach Patriot's class. He was arguing with his mother at the playground. Before class began, Patriot tormented a younger classmate, Shelley, mocking her for her new blisters, but was forced to cease his taunting when class began. However, Patriot soon turned his insults on Clint as he tried to teach the class, threatening to call his parents when Clint tried to take away his cellphone. Clint asked him if he wrote "Eat a cock" on his car since the same thing was written on his notebook. Clint promptly asked another classmate, Calvin, to read his new horror novel to the class. Patriot, uninterested, resumed mocking Shelley and, at the urging of Dink, yanked her pigtails. However, to his shock, Shelley's pigtail was torn out of her scalp. This led an enraged Shelley attack Patriot and bite a chunk of his cheek off, infecting him with her virus. Clint took Patriot to the nurse's office, unaware that Patriot was beginning to exhibit the same symptoms Shelley had. During recess, while Shelley began to infect the class with the virus, Patriot himself succumbed to the effects of the virus and killed the nurse. Now fully infected, Patriot interred the principal's office and murdered her as well before sabotaging the phone lines, resulting in the staff being unable to call the authorities. The police officer that did arrive was dispatched by Shelley. Patriot then ambushed the staff in the teacher's lounge, mauling one teacher to death before being trapped in a closet. Patriot quickly freed himself, however, and allowed the other students into the school. From there on, Patriot returned to the principal's office and started to sabotage the teacher's means of communicating, destroying their cellphones and later on shutting off the lights. When Clint and another teacher, Lucy, snuck through the air vents to get a chocolate bar for a diabetic Calvin and the cellphones, Patriot scouted the area for them. A younger infected girl eventually discovered Clint and called Patriot, who pursued Clint through the air vents. However, Clint managed to escape, and an unsuccessful Patriot returned to the principal's office. While in the office, however, Patriot overheard the staff's plan to escape in PE teacher Wade's truck. While the staff fought the infected students on the playground, Patriot took the opportunity to sneak into Wade's truck. When the staff fled into the forest driving Wade's truck, Patriot soon attacked them through the open window. However, he was quickly flung off the truck and landed on the road, heavily mutilating his face. He was ultimately killed when Clint rammed into him, crushing him against a tree. Personality Patriot was shown to be vulgar, cruel and disrespectful, both to the staff and to his fellow classmates. He was held back. He is a typical bad boy, breaks the rules and does not care. He curses a lot and looks at inappropriate pictures of woman's private parts. He does not have a good relationship with his mother. He appeared to be friends with another of his classmates, Dink, as the two of them participated in bullying Shelley. Patriot also showed clear lack of concern when he saw Shelley's sickness. Upon transforming into a zombie, Patriot was shown to be very sadistic and even more violent, even more so than the other zombies, gleefully attacking the school staff. He was also shown to be very excited when he tried to kill the staff, and seemed very determined to do so. Patriot retained some intelligence even as a zombie, shutting off the lights at one point and releasing the other zombies into the school to attack the staff. Gallery Patriot fights Clint.jpg|Patriot wrestles and attacks with Clint cooties-3.jpg|Patriot and Dink bully Shelley COOTIES patriot.jpg|Zombie- version Patriot vlcsnap-2015-10-12-15h08m47s118.png|Patriot with his jaw torn up vlcsnap-2015-10-12-13h11m46s733.png|Patriot shortly after his infection screen-shot-2015-09-18-at-10-26-17-pm.png|Patriot in the principal's office cooties 2015 movie meme (1).jpg Patriot.jpg Cooties4.jpg Patriot2.jpg Cooties-02-600x251.jpg|Patriot Zombie. Cooper_Roth_in_Cooties.png|Patriot last second of life c11.png|Patriot being gay. Trivia *In one scene, pre-zombification Patriot is implied to be racist against Arabs. *Patriot appeared somewhat more intelligent than the other zombies. At one point, he opens the door to allow the other zombies into the school, and appears to give them directions to find the school staff. Category:Kids Category:Zombies Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Strategic Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Ferals Category:Mongers Category:Scapegoat Category:Amoral Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mutated Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Right-Hand Category:Comedy Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Perverts Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Psychics